1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearm accessories, and more particularly relates to a hand mountable apparatus for catching, collecting and storing spent round casings without requiring modification of the firearm or requiring the use of structures that substantially interfere with the firearm's mobility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those persons who engage in the sports or activities involving firearms typically seek to garner experience that improves their shooting skills. Such experience is typically obtained by discharging a large number of bullets directed to practice targets.
Semiautomatic firearms are popular because of their ability to automatically prepare themselves for the next shot after each discharge. Though various types of semiautomatic mechanisms are in use, all of these mechanisms eject an exhausted round casing prior to loading a subsequent round. These casings are typically thrown from the side of the firearm to the ground. At the conclusion of shooting practice, the user can chose to leave the casings on the ground or, more desirably, to pick up the casings for proper disposal or refilling.
The problem of collecting spent round casings has been addressed in the prior art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,475 to Trostel shows a shell catching device that is mountable on the forearm of the user. It appears that this forearm-mounted device limits the lateral movement of the user's wrist, restricting the ability of the shooter to have a free range of motion when aiming.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 382,624 to Benson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,834 to Dobson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,375 to Olson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,787 to Riddle et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,169 to Griffin each show various types of casing collection devices for physical attachment to a firearm. These devices require the user to modify each weapon from which he or she intends to collect spent casings. Additionally, these attachments alter the weight distribution and structure of the firearm. Any modification made to the firearm during practice sessions is likely to change the structure and feel of the weapon—the user is essentially practicing technique and improving skill on a modified weapon. When the shell-catching device is later removed so that the weapon can be used in an actual situation, the weapon may handle differently because of the change.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,607 to Castaldo; U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,035 to Niebuhr et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,565 to Jaffin et al.; 3,658,241 to Pistocchi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,716 to Ellzey; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,727 to Beall each show various free-standing devices for catching shells. These devices require placement proximate to the shooter, necessitating extra effort when shooting moving targets, or when practicing with different firearms, each of which may eject the casings different distances, requiring movement of the devices when changing firearms.
While these devices offer various solutions to the broad issue of casing collection, no device exists in the prior art which allows the user to catch casings from multiple weapons without modifying each weapon to include a casing catching assembly, and without employing a cumbersome bracket worn on the arm that prohibits free movement and tends to distract the user, or without assembling a free-standing catching device and taking care to keep the firearm in close enough proximity so that the ejected shells will reach the catching device.